Imaginary Friends
by IronstarGallifrey
Summary: The Avengers were her friends, from the very day she discovered them in a comic book store, imaginary friends at least. Meeting them for real? That may be a bit more then Anna Jenkins can handle. TBC by 9/9/13.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello my readers, this is just something I came up with because I couldn't get to sleep. If you would like for me to continue, simply type a review. One word, that's all. One review per chapter and I shall continue, deal? As usual constructive criticism is appreciated as an aspiring writer. I do not own Avengers, or anything Marvel for that matter. Enjoy my minions! ~ IronstarGallifrey_**

* * *

I smile as I watch the Avengers congregate in the living room of Avengers Tower. Thor is devouring yet another box of Pop Tarts, he seems to have grown an affinity for the strawberry ones. Meanwhile, Clint and Natasha seem to be talking about something that amuses them both, which for all I know can be their latest SHIELD target. Then there are Tony and Bruce who are looking at a data-pad with some sort of equation on it, while also sharing a pack of blueberries. Steve seems rather content with a sketchbook, he usually draws pictures of Peggy or of New York as it used be, most of them are quite beautiful. I smile thinking of the art that might be. My alarm on my phone goes off jolting me back into the sad reality of a break room at my job. Time to go back to work.

I skip slash hop down the stairs at just as the clock hits 2:40, the end of my break. I smile at the rest of the guys in the office as I walk to my desk. Not a flirty smile, as most of them are three times my age, but a friendly one. Sitting down, I sigh at the pile of shipping logs I have to enter into the computer, oh joy.

While I am happy to have a job, this one seriously sucks. It is with my Uncle's Sandblasting company, or abrasive blasting would be the correct term. Basically, they make machines that clean metal with sand like materials. It's an office job, which means air conditioning which is nice in the Los Angeles summer heat. However I get to use outdated tech to enter year old logs into a computer, type invoices and UPS labels. As well as deal with pushy and idiotic customers over the phone

However, it's the guys that I work with, that are the reason that I am putting up with this crap at minimum wage. Despite the fact that some of them already have grandchildren, they are freakin' hilarious. It was a total of five other guys in the office, they often weren't all in at the same time, but when they were... well let's just say I have some interesting stories.

I typed while silently chuckling as some of the guys banter. I just thanked God that it was Friday, and I was only now. A quick glance at the clock, 2:50, one hour and ten minutes away from the weekend. Or should I say thank Odin?

Oh yeah, funny thing about me, I am a huge comic geek. Like, I have a collection at home, DC and Marvel alike. Personally though, I like Marvel just a bit more. My Batman shirt that I have on might say differently, but he's a special case. In fact, I was still exhausted from the Wolverine early screening I went to last night. Though personally, the Avengers are my favorite heroes, like, in any universe.

I went to the midnight showing for the Avengers as well, I loved it, I hated Coulson dying, but I still loved it other that. It was done remarkably well and I, as well as every other fan girl out there, loved Loki. I liked Iron Man 3 as well, though I think they handled Mandarin poorly, I thought the character development was remarkable with Tony Stark. They showed a weak side of Tony we hadn't seen before and made he a deeper and more human character because of it.

"Miss Jenkins!" I jolt out of my thoughts at the sound of my Boss' voice."The phone?"

I took the phone. Luckily, it is one of our nicer customers, one that I know and have handled before, I know what he wants and have the call finished quickly. My Boss, also my Uncle, gives me a disapproving glare before heading back up to his office.

The final and worse drawback of this job, believe it or not, is my boss. As my mom, my boss's sister who used to work here under him, was saying, it's not always fun working with family. I didn't believe her until I came here. The Boss, well, it seems he finds everything I do wrong. Part of me is seeing this rationally as the fact he wants to give me real world experience and not play favorites. The not so rational part of me says that he could at least tell me that I am doing something right. Oh, well.

I hear the bell go off, that's my cue. I help the guys pack up, grab my stuff and clock out. I begin to walk home, and my mind begins to wonder again. It's my birthday on Wednesday, July 31, I turn fifteen. No one's said anything, nor have I. I haven't had a party since I was eight, I don't need one. I also don't have anyone to invite to a party.

Something I often like to do is just take a look at my life, like staring in at it as if it were a goldfish bowl. My parents, they honestly never have time for me. I understand, I really do, they work hard and I respect that. My mother, a psychologist, who often works with criminals who are on parole to rehabilitate, is always busy. Whether it be with the patients themselves or the paperwork, it's best to just let her get her work done. My dad, he works down at the local high school as a PE teacher and coach. He up early and back late working on plays and new exercise regimens. In other words, no time for me.

To add onto that, I started homeschooling last year, my first year high school. For many reasons, though the main one's being: I work well on my own, I don't do well in the public school system and I am beyond the advances classes in my grade for English and History yet am barely scraping by in the lower level classes with Science and Math. So I decided to do Independent Online Studies.

I honest to Odin have no friends, at all. I don't do well in clubs or sports teams, or with anyone my age. Yet I get along great with people who are 3 generations older than me, go figure. I often find myself friends with characters in comic books and novels, as well as movies and TV series. I spent more time with fictional characters in my mind then I do with real people in the real world. I always have. The were my first friends, and were my best friends, back when I was little and could pretend that heroes were real, that someone cared. A bit sad, when you think about it.

My life in a nutshell, completely pathetic. I sigh as I reach the suburban neighborhood, out of the reach of the sprawl of businesses and companies. The sigh turns to a smile as I see children playing, laughing without a care in the world. My smile widens a bit more when I see a little girl playing with a Captain America Shield made out of cardboard. Abruptly, one of the little boys tries to take it from her, she takes it back and hits him with it. At this I give a little giggle, way to go American Dream.

Getting closer to my house I keeps walking, annoyed at the summer heat. Pit stains are not cool, at all. Wiping the sweat off my brow I forge on. I wonder if Captain America got this exhausted so easily. Probably not, considering the Super Soldier Serum. I could use some of that right now.

I was about to laugh again when I saw something odd, something peculiar, coming from an alleyway. To investigate or not to investigate? Oh, what the heck? Might as well check it out, what's the worse that could happen?

I walk over and I can't believe my eyes, it can't be. It's almost exactly like the portal from the Avengers movie. Blue energy, creating a tear in the fabric of the universe itself. But unlike the movie, I can see something other that space on the other side, rather, a bustling street, at the the end of another alley somewhere far away.

It's just big enough for someone of my frame to step through.' NO, JUST NO!', the rational side of my braid yelled. It could kill you, or leave you stranded somewhere you don't want be. However, a little voice, my adventuress side whispered, don't you want to have an adventure. Okay then, what would an Avenger do?

I whip out my phone and quickly text my parents. 'Heading out, be back in a bit.' Though vague, it would keep them happy. I take a deep breath as I put my phone back, I notice the portal starting to get smaller. Oh gosh. "GERONIMO!" I cry as I charge though portal.

It is the oddest sensation, it was just a flash of a second, yet I felt burning heat and searing cold, every part of my body was getting pulled apart and crushed and then, it stopped. I find myself on my stomach, having charged though with no real place to step, I fell. The alleyway asphalt is damp and I can smell dumpsters just a bit farther down. I open my eyes, I hadn't even realized I had closed them. I was exactly where the portal showed me, right by that busy street.

I get up and brush myself off. I take take another deep breathe, and walk down the alleyway. I wonder where I am? Is it merely coincidence that the portal looked like the one from the Avengers, or does that mean that the tesseract is real? Could that portal jump dimensions as well as galaxies? Am I dreaming? Or worse, delusional? I clear my mind as I turn left round the alleyway corner onto the street.

I know where I am now, this is New York City. I find myself getting pushed to the side of the sidewalk as fast paced pedestrians went to and fro. I look at the restaurant I was practically getting slammed into the side of, wait a minute, I recognise this place. I found myself staring a long blonde hair waitress thought the restaurant window, recognizing her as well. Odin, I know this street. I turn around to see a gleaming silver tower with an 'A' at the top. Avengers Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello all. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. As you may have noticed I changed the genre to Friendship and Family, as that is what this fanfic is about. I am not going to be able to post for the next two days due to my birthday. I will be back on Wednesday. As usual I don't own the Avengers or anything Marvel. Happy reading my minions!~IronstarGallifrey_**

* * *

I stare at the tower in awe. I can't believe it, I'm in the world I have always dreamed of. God knows how many self-insert fanfictions I have written yet now, here I am. Okay then, I need to make a plan.

First things first. I need to go the a library and update myself on recent events. I don't know where I am in the time line, or even what time line I'm in. It could look like the movie-verse but have a completely different chain of events or it might be the movie-verse but before Iron Man 3. Either way, I need to know what's happening and where I am before I can make any further decisions.

Okay, then. I look over at some random dude who is waiting at the bus stop, looks nice enough. 'Please be local,' I pray as I walk over. "Hey, um, I'm a bit new here, would you happen to know where the nearest library is?" I ask him.

"Oh yeah, go down that way," he points in the opposite direction of Avengers Tower. "Go down three blocks and it's just round the corner, on 3rd."

"Thank you." I give him a bright smile and start down the street.

It's funny, I do great with little interactions like that, but when it comes to trying to make a friend, I find myself not even wanting to bother. The reason for that being, among others, it just becomes difficult to keep a conversation going, everything feels forced and I hate it. So I find myself in solitude, and I like it. I honestly do, yet, I find myself, every once in a while, yearning for company.

Shaking my head as I start to observe the world around me as I keep a fast pace, walking down the block. It seems exactly as it did in the movie before everything got destroyed, with some minor exceptions. There were still a few construction areas, but it all seemed minor work. Also, there were little shrines, to the ones who were lost, some older than others, some kept up, others not. Still, I could tell, no one dared touch them. Finally, you could see Avengers everything, everywhere. In tourist shops there were Iron Man, Captain America and Hulk shirts. Though I noticed a distinct lack of anything Thor, Black Widow and Hawkeye. The same went with the fan art that was splattered on alleyway and street walls.

Okay, that means SHIELD wanted to keep Hawkeye and Black Widow in operation on covert missions. With Thor, well, he was from a different world, people probably still didn't have too much of an idea of who he is. Even with Hulk, there was less of him than with Captain America and Iron Man. I will go ahead and assume that is because he hasn't made an appearance since the battle. However, once you've seen the Hulk, he's kind of hard to forget, or at least I would assume so, and therefore being the reason he retains popularity.

That means Iron Man and Captain America are the main face of the Avengers, no surprise there. They always have been, no matter what universe. I can't assume anything more though until I do some research. I round the corner and put myself on 3rd Street, and there it is. One of my favorite places to go, the Library. Full of friends to make and adventures to go on.

I to a quick jog up the stairs, slow down and head on in. I am hit by a rush of cool air and the smell of books. I look up, there are these hanging signs telling you where everything is, thankfully; I mean, this is rather large building. It doesn't exactly take me long to spot the computers. I walk over, set down my bag and get comfortable: this may take a while.

I open up the Library browser, and sigh in relief, it's the typical layout. Most city libraries around the country have a similar computer layouts, though there are some exceptions. Though this wouldn't have been a big problem, I can work faster if I know the system. I hit the little icon that takes you to the news archives. Here we go.

Where to start? Well, why not the beginning? I search Captain America, setting the search parameters for during World War Two. Okay then, yup, exactly like the movie. He started out as just someone who smiled for the camera, then became a real soldier. There were different reports of all of his battles, starting with when he freed Bucky and the other soldiers up to his final show down with the Red Skull. I read up until the articles about him being lost to the ice. Next up, our favorite millionaire.

I type in 'Tony Stark' and start the search parameters at 2009 till now. Starting with Tony being kidnapped, then the battle with Stain, then him announcing he is Iron Man. After that it was a lot of Iron Man cleaning up Stark Industries messes and other things. Then there was the government trying to get the Iron Man suit, Whiplash appearing at the Prix, Rhody taking the suit from Tony by force and finally the Expo disaster. Then there was him getting a lot of publicity because he was a part of the Avengers. Finally, it looks like Iron Man 3 has happened. He threatened Mandarin, got his house blown up and then the battle at the ship. The only difference I noticed, is in this version, he didn't remove the arc reactor from his chest.

Up next, Bruce Banner AKA the Hulk. I did the same as I did with the other guys, typing in 'Hulk'. I found the events of the Hulk in there, the attack at the university and Harlem. As well as reports of the Hulk across the world, they were sporadic though. He kept a lid on it and any time he lost it, we would move far away. There were lots of reports about him being with the Avengers, but nothing since. I found nothing linking him to Bruce Banner though.

I don't even bother searching for Thor, Black Widow or Hawkeye, knowing that the battle in New Mexico was kept under wraps by SHIELD and all of Black Widow's and Hawkeye's missions are classified. Now that's done, there is one last thing to check. Is there an alternate me here?

For that, I go over to public records, you would be amazed what they have on file. I typed in my name 'Anna Jenkins' as well as my birthday 'July 31, 1998'. Nope, no alternate me. While there are two other Anna Jenkins alive in America, one is only two while the other is eighty-three, and neither look anything like me.

I sit for a moment at the computer just thinking. Now that I have this information, I need a plan, but before I do that. I go to the history and clear it, no one needs to know I was here or what I was looking at. I should head back to the alley, knowing SHIELD, they probably kept monitoring for the Tesseract's distinct energy signature. Going by that they probably are at the alley by now and have checked local CCTV's to see me leaving just as the energy dissipated. They also must be frustrated find no hint of me in any database on earth, because I don't exist here. Which means they will be looking. In fact, I'm surprised they didn't track down the guy I talked to, so they could find out where I went. Or just use the CCTVs to trace me to here, either way, weird.

What I am going to do, is hand myself in, and with any luck, they will hand me over to Stark and Banner. From there I have to let them figure out themselves I am from an alternate dimension. Me suggesting so myself will get me a one way ticket to the Loony Bin. After that, well, I guess we'll see.

I get up, grabbing my bag up off the desk. After a quick stretch I notice one thing, I _really _need to go to the bathroom. One glance up to the signs hanging from the ceilings and I do a quick walk over to the restrooms. A sigh of relief later, I do a quick wash of the hands and drying of them. As I go to walk out I notice a full length mirror on the white tile wall, covered in marker graffiti and scratches, nevertheless, I take a quick inventory of myself.

Black Batman T-shirt, black skinny jeans, my black bag and black combat boots, along with a black brimmed beanie that my hair was tucked up into. Why did I wear this much black in the middle of summer? It's America and I am free to do so, that's why. I took off the beanie and my hair fell down in disarray. The brown-blonde mess went down to right above my shoulder blades. Usually it would be back in a pixie cut by now but I am growing it out for charity. My white skin wasn't even tanned yet, do to the fact I was still spending so much time inside because of my job. A small nose and ears were on a small circular face along with two hazel eyes. I have a bit of acne, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be. I'm tall,at around 5' 8'', mainly because both of my parents are tall too. I was also a bit skinny, hourglass figure that was toned. When you have a PE teacher for a dad, being fat isn't an option. I tuck my hair back up in the beanie and exit the restroom.

When I go outside, I notice it's dark. What time is it? I catch the time on a pedestrians phone, nearly 8. Wow, four hours go by quickly. I turn off of 3rd Street and head back to the alleyway. Another funny thing about me, I love the night, I prefer it over the day. I function better and are more relaxed at night. So as I head towards a potentially disastrous situation, I have a smile on my face. I can't help but admire how different things look at night, better even.

As my mind wanders I quickly find myself approaching the alleyway. That happens to me a lot, time just doesn't pass normally for me. It's either ultra slow or super fast, fast when I am enjoying something, slow when I am miserable. Anyway, as predicted, the alleyway is blocked off and there are a few SHIELD agents guarding it. Though, something does surprise me, the Widow and the Hawk are there.

They stand just outside the alley, talking to each other in hushed tones. If you looked at them without knowing who they are, you never would have guessed they are superheroes or assassins. Just a couple talking on a street in New York City. I notice something else, one of the agents, dressed in a suit straight out of _Men __In __Black_, had a grainy black and white image of my face, probably from the CCTV camera. They are looking for me.

My best chance at getting to the rest Avengers is to go to Clint and Natasha. An odd question popped into my head: Why is it so important to get to the Avengers? Is it because you want to meet them? What makes you so different? Thousands of people want to meet them, here and back home. Why should you get that honor? Partially because I want to meet them I admit to myself, then there is that small fact they are probably my best and only chance at getting home.

Oh. My. God. It suddenly hits me, I may never go home. What was I thinking?! Mom and Dad will be worried out of his mind and my Uncle 'll be pissed. I stopped at that. Yet again, another realization, only three people will miss me. Three. Plus, I hardly see them and quite frankly, hardly know them. That's it, I am going to meet the Avengers, if they can get me home, I promise I am going to do something with myself. I will stop being so pathetic and make something of myself. Same goes if they can't get me home. I will be friends with the Avengers if it kills me and I will make _something_ of myself.

Okay I am going to meet two of my heroes. I take a second to realize the significance of this. I love Black Widow. She is strong and independent, she can kick butt and manipulate anyone to get the information she needs. In other words, she's awesome. I also love Hawkeye, and would totally go for him if not for the fact that I would need to got through Natasha to do so. His sarcastic humor and impulsive behavior made for an interesting character as well as a strong sense of loyalty, which I imagine would make him an awesome friend and ally. He is often shot down for having no powers, but he fact that he is a perfect shot and is able to fight with the big leaguers despite that made him all the more awesome. These two are perfect each other. Blackhawk-Clintasha, whatever you want to call it, I am going down with this ship.

Here we go. I can't stop the huge grin that pops on my face as I walk over, I can feel excitement welling up in my chest. This is actually happening! I stop right to the side of them.

I interrupt their conversation, "So I understand you are looking for me?" They both just stare for a second, Clint having slightly shocked expression while Natasha betrayed no emotion. I use that silence as opening to continue. "I just popped down to the library, sorry if I caused you guys any trouble."

I rocked back and forth on my heels with my hands in my pockets as Natasha recovers first from her surprise, "Who are you?" she asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners?," I pop a hand out my pocket and offer it to her,"I'm Anna Jenkins. Nice to meet you." To my surprise she takes it.

"I'm Agent Romanoff and this is my partner, Agent Barton." I offer my hand to him as well, he doesn't shake, this time I'm not surprised, so I put my hand back in my pocket. Natasha continues, "We are going to have to take you in."

"Okay." I reply, I know I'm still smiling, but I can't stop. I must look like such a weirdo.

"Right this way." Natasha motions towards the Tower. As we start walking to the Tower, me in between Natasha and Clint, I notice Clint looks pissed.

"Tasha", Clint hisses at her, motioning towards me. She shoots him look, he sighs in defeat. I am tempted to say something, but I keep my silence. I tend to make situations like this worse whenever I open my mouth.

I guess I should clarify. When I say 'situations like this', I mean situations where it's about emotions. I can easily defuse a bad business situations but when it come to emotions and relations between friends and family, I make things worse. Yet another reason I don't have any friends. My smile has finally worn off.

Clint addresses me for the first time, "How old are you?" And the smile is back.

"Not exactly a proper question to ask, Agent Barton." Immediately I could tell that was the wrong thing to say, judging by the glare he is giving me. Another one of my flaws, I am super impulsive. As was displayed earlier when I jumped through a portal into another dimension. I shrink back, with a slight grimace.

I quickly give respectful answer, "Fourteen, sir. But I'll be fifteen on Wednesday."

He looks a bit surprised. It wasn't obvious, but it played just slightly on his features. I force myself not to roll my eyes. Despite the fact that I wear typical teenage garb, people often mistake me for college age. This is often due to the fact that I do not act like your typical high schooler and am a bit tall.

I glance over at Natasha for second, she had been impassive to the conversation, but had been keeping an eye on me. Probably to make sure I didn't run or try to do something. I couldn't blame her or Clint for being suspicious. It was odd for someone to just turn themselves in, and considering the people who have been popping out of these portals, well, it doesn't exactly have a good track record.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when Clint starts talking again. "Aren't your parents going to notice you're gone?", he asks.

"I doubt it.", I reply. He gives me a look, right, more information. "My dad is training the new Varsity football team this weekend, he usually leaves early and comes back late so there's no time to notice me. My mom is speaking at a convention in San Diego and won't be back until Monday." I sigh at how pathetic my family life is, and continue, "So no one will probably notice I'm gone until Monday, and that will be my Boss who will be pissed as heck that I didn't call in."

"What about your friends?", Clint queries.

"I don't have friends.", I answer back honestly. I blush and look down at the ground. I never tell anyone that, I always make up a story. Why did I tell him that?'Maybe it's because you trust him. In your own way, you have known him for years.', my voice of reason replied. I looked back up at him, he was giving me an odd look. I didn't have time decipher it as we have reached Avengers Tower.

We enter through the glass door and another blast of cold air hit me. We go past the secretary's desk, straight towards the elevators. We take the one at the very end, which needs a hand print. I assume it's Stark's private one. Natasha presses her hand to the scanner, it beeps and the elevator doors open. We all step in while Clint presses a button.

As we go up I notice the music playing in the background and resist the urge to laugh, Stark must have picked it out as its AC DC's _Back__in__Black__. _I take a moment to realize the situation. I am standing in an elevator in Avengers Tower, with Black Widow and Hawkeye, while listening to AC DC. I could die happy right now, proof of that being that my cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling, I really can't stop.

The elevator pings as the doors open. We all step out and walk into what I assume to be a lab on one the top floors of the Tower. A few moments later we find Stark, along with Banner, and I have to resist the urge to laugh. We have just walked in on the end of the scene from the credits of Iron Man 3. Stark is laying on the couch and Banner is facepalming. I have only one thought.

This is going to be awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I have two things to apologize for: One, for being away for so long, two, for this super short chapter. Now I have explanations for both. I was away because the end of summer vacation exploded in my face as well as starting school and moving. This super short chapter is because I am completely stuck, this story was not thought through. I can fix both. I will be updating every Tuesday and Friday from now on with chapters at least 2000 words long by 8 AM, excluding this one._**

**_Now for the interesting part, I want anyone who reads this, to review with what you want to happen in the next chapter, no matter how ridiculous. I will select the one that goes best with where I want the story to go and use it. Also, I will be responding to all reviews from now on, which can be seen at the end of the chapter._**

**_Finally, as usual I do not own the Avengers or anything Marvel for that matter. I only own Anna Jenkins and the plot. Now read on my minion and enjoy!_**

**_~IronstarGallifrey_**

* * *

Natasha breaks up the moment by clearing her throat, "Banner, Stark.", she greets them.

Tony jumps up off the couch while Banner simply turns round to see us. "The assassins are back, you two finally fall in love yet?" Tony teased, then notices me, I resist the urge to go into a full fangirl meltdown, "Oh, who's Batgirl?"

Before I can say anything, Clint speaks, "She's why we're here."

Finally Bruce speaks up, "What did she do?" Yet again, I get cut off before I can say anything, by Natasha this time, "She hasn't done anything, yet. We're here to find out where she came from."

"What do you mean where she came from? She looks like she could have come from down the street." Bruce asks.

"Not exactly," replied Natasha, she continues,"She came through a portal, just like the one Loki and the Chitauri came through. We need you guys to analyse the data we have from our sensors in the area to see if you can get an idea on where Miss Jenkins came from."

Now both Tony and Bruce were looking at me with interest, if not a bit of wariness. JARVIS interrupted just then, his voice filtering through the speakers overhead, "Sir, I have just received a file from SHIELD containing data about the portal."

Tony gives me one more look then sighed, "Well then, I guess we have homework."

Bruce and Tony walk over to a table on the other side of the room, over which JARVIS displays holographic images of the portal data. Natasha motions towards the couches, and Clint and I go sit down, while Natasha stays standing.

"I'm going to go check in with Fury, you stay with her, oh, and check her bag." Natasha says, before walking over to a corner and putting her hand to her ear, to use what I assume to be a comm device.

Meanwhile, Clint holds out his hand, and I hand over my bag. I don't even bother protesting, mainly because I know he isn't going to find anything. After a brief couple of moments, he hands it back to me. I want to talk to him, but I don't. I need to wait until Tony and Bruce figure out I'm from another dimension before I say anything, to do otherwise just asks for trouble.

Anyway, my 'bag' is simple hobo bag I made out of black duct tape. Inside in a lightweight black hoodie, MP3 player, phone and female emergency pouch. Now, my hoodie is from Savers, my MP3 player is a USB stick with a play/pause button and my phone is a crappy prepaid tracfone. You see, my parents went by the philosophy that if they gave me more than the bare minimum, they would spoil me. So anything that I wanted, had to earn money for and buy myself.

I do mean this, since I was five I have had to get anything I wanted myself. This meant I had a sense of responsibility and independence, which is something I can honestly thank my parents for. What I can't thank them for, is that they included college in that philosophy, which gives me three choices, I get a scholarship, I join the military have them pay for college or I chance student loans.

I wonder what's going to happen if I get stuck here? I shake my head, don't think that way. There's a way. Speaking of which, it would only be a short amount of time until the geniuses figure out where I am from.

I grab my headphones and plug them in and press play on my MP3. Skillet's new song Rise. I love this song, it's amazing how confident music can make you feel. I am also tempted to close my eyes and go to sleep. This has been an exhausting day anyway, I got up early for work, and it had been stressful at work, it was a long hot walk from work, then the rollercoaster of emotions a I have had since getting here, everything for anxiety to excitement. I need a nap. So pause my music and take out my headphones, lay down, my head towards Clint. I close my eyes, and try to clear my mind.

_It's my first day of Kindergarten, my mother is dropping me off at my classroom. I see other little boys and girls crying as their parents attempt to leave, my mother is nervously glancing at her watch. "It's okay mommy," I tell her. "You can go."_

_She smiles down at me, "Okay sweetheart, have a great day." With a swift peck on the cheek she's off. A couple of minutes later, a school bell goes off._

_I enjoy the next couple of hours, I get my own desk, where I set up the supplies I need, along with my own cubby where I put the rest of my things. We play games and get to color, which I like. Though some of the stuff we we're learning I already know, other things I don't, I like learning._

_Though I notice something odd, most of the other kids are talking to each other and have already formed into small groups or pairs, laughing and talking loudly. I am the only one alone, quietly going through each activity on my own, talking only when necessary. Maybe I just need to go up one them and say hi?_

_The bell rings, signaling for recess to commence and all of the children run out, I follow them at a more reasonable pace. I notice a couple of girls in a group by the swings, maybe I can go say hi to them. So I walk over and take a deep breath as they turn around from their circle to look at me._

_"Hi, I'm Anna, Anna Jenkins." They all just stare at me for a second, until one of the girls asks me a rather abrupt question._

_"What are you wearing?"_

_" What do you mean?" I look down at my clothes. An X-Men cartoon shirt, a pair a khaki cargos and black low top converse. I was particularly proud of my shirt because I had bought it myself with the money I had made with my lemonade stand. Then I look at the other girls, they are all wearing dresses or pink things with princesses on them. Why am I so different?_

_They all continue to stare at me as a blush starts to rise up to my cheeks, I quickly come up with a lie. "Um, my regular clothes are in the wash so I had to wear this." I hate lying._

_"Oh, okay," She says, though she doesn't seem very convinced." Hey, do you want to go play hide and go seek with us?"_

_I smile, and reply eagerly, "Sure I would!"_

_"Okay, how about you go ahead and hide, I'll seek.", She directs._

_"What about the rest of you?" Aren't they going to hide too?_

_One of the other girls in group reply, "We'll give you a head start then the rest of will hide."_

_"Okay!", I shout as I run to hide. I quickly find a good place under the playset._

_Then I wait, and wait, and wait. Then the teacher announces that there is only one more minute of recess left. I find myself confused, why hadn't they found me yet, have I really found that great of hiding spot? I peek outside of my hiding place and find my heart sinking, the girls were still standing by the swings._

_Why? Why would they? Then it dawns on me, they hadn't really wanted to play with me. They just told me to go hide because they wanted to get rid of me. I sink down back to my hiding place and pull my knees to chest and lean my head against them. I start to cry, I feel so frustrated and alone. It had been the same in pre-school. None one ever wanted to play with me. No one wanted to be my friend. Just like now._

_I take a deep breath and looked down at my shirt. The X-Men, Spiderman, Batman and my other heroes. I guess they are my real friends. The school bell rings signaling the end of recess. I wipe the remainder of my tears and head back to classroom. Trying my best to ignore the girls who were so cruel to me, laughing and pointing._

_I was just like everyone else, I had friends, the only difference is that mine are made up._

* * *

**_Awareness: Thank you for your kind words. As you can see, I will be continuing for as long as I can or until the story is finished. Thank you!_**

**_Guest: Thanks, there may or may not be a romance later on. If you want there to be just let me know in the reviews. Thank you!_**

**_sam: Sorry for not updating soon as you requested. Yes, the real Avengers do not know Anna. Yes, they will eventually become friends. But friendship is a matter of trust, which takes time to earn. I hope you stay tuned to hear the rest. Thank you!_**

**_AugustSummer: I am glad that you do, so I shall continue. Thank you!_**

**_PrincessAnime8: Yes, I will! Thank you!_**

**_Kali-WolfChilde: Am I glad you think so. Thank you!_**

**_ResourcefulDreamer: First off, thank you for kicking my sorry butt into gear to update the story. Secondly, I am glad you like the detail, knowing that someone appreciates the time and effort means the world to me. Oh, and you said your on the road, so if your still on the road now, or when you return back from wherever, safe travels. Thank you!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello, yet again, I have two things to apologize for. This chapter is a bit late, sorry. Next week will be better, right now I am dealing with all new levels of insane getting ready to move. Anyway, a huge thanks to Rey for helping edit this. Once your done reading please take a few seconds down to review. As usual I do not own the Avengers or anything Marvel, only Anna Jenkins and this plot. Read on my minions! ~IronstarGallifrey_**

* * *

My eyes snap open. Odin, I hate those flashbacks. Those memories are particularly painful. I check my eyes real quick, nope, no tears. That would have been embarrassing. However, I had cried before, sometimes called out, or even screamed. My mom wanted to put me in therapy, which was probably a good idea. But I had refused, me and my stupid pride.

I slowly sit myself up on the couch, so as not to gain any unwanted attention, and take a look around. Hawkeye is watching me, well, like a hawk. Black Widow seemed to be cleaning her gun, don't ask me what kind 'cause I don't know. Meanwhile Tony and Bruce still appeared to be engrossed in the portal data, attempting to figure it out.

I glance up to a digital clock hanging on the wall and read the displayed time: 12:42. Wow. I wonder what's been happening while I was asleep.

_Earlier that evening, after Anna went to sleep._

Clint Barton looks down at the girl who had just gone to sleep, she's obviously exhausted despite the electric demeanor she presented when they had met. There is a certain tension in the room; one that comes with the foreboding of new threat. Though there is no evidence that this girl is a threat, nothing good came of those portals, absolutely nothing.

"She's out."Clint announced.

Natasha lowers her hand from her earpiece as she walks back over to the common area, "Director Fury wants her under constant observation until we can figure out where that portal came from. If she attacks or tries to escape, we are to take her to the SHIELD base in Little Falls and lock her up."

Clint nodded his understanding as Bruce swiveled around on the stool where he sat to look at Natasha and Clint.

"So what do we know about her?" asks Bruce.

"Next to nothing," replies Clint. "Her name is Anna Jenkins, she is fourteen. Turning fifteen on Wednesday, born July 31st, 1998. Her mother is a psychiatrist and her father is PE teacher. She mentioned that she works for her Uncle. However, we got all of that information from her. We ran her face through all of SHIELD's databases, not a single hit. She doesn't exist."

"What about friends? She's a teenage girl, she has to at least have a few from a club or something." Tony piped in. Until now, it had appeared as if he hadn't even been listening.

"That's the funny thing," Clint said, "She claimed she doesn't have any."

"You think she's lying, trying to cover her tracks?" Bruce asks.

"Even if she doesn't have friends, she couldn't have gotten around without talking to anyone. Someone has to know who she is." Clint reasons.

"What if she isn't human?" Natasha asks. "Could we be dealing with another Loki?"

The tension in the room skyrocketed, the three other Avengers simply staring at the Black Widow in shock as they realize she could be right.

Tony is the first to recover from his shock. "JARVIS, scan her.", a slight undertone of fear in his voice.

"Right away, sir." the british AI responded. A blue light began scanning the girl from head to toe.

Bruce looks up at the ceiling with a hint of curiosity, "When did you get that?"

"I invented it after Loki," Tony bragged, "It scans for Asgardian biology. I really don't feel like being thrown out of my own window... again."

"Scan complete." JARVIS announces.

"What do we got?" Tony asks.

JARVIS puts up the results of his scans by the portal data, "She is completely human, though she is suffering from slight exhaustion."

It wasn't audible, but there was a sigh of relief throughout the room.

"So that still leaves the question," Barton said apprehensively, "Where did she come from?"

_Present time_

I hear the elevator ping behind me. I turn around to see the doors open to reveal, _oh sweet mother of Jesus_, Captain America. A bright smile appears on face as I resist the urge to do some form of a fangirl battle cry and tackle-hug the man. It's Captain freakin' America, the greatest hero, like, ever.

He walks over towards us, glancing over to the Avengers and finally laying his eyes on me. "So this is her?" he asks.

Of course, me being me, I decide this is a great time to impulsively say the first thing that comes to mind. " 'Her' is right here ya know?" I quip.

This earns a look from everyone but the Captain, surprisingly enough. "Sorry ma'am, I'm Steve Rogers." He greets me,with just a hint of shyness, holding out his hand.

Getting up off the couch, I return the gesture, "I'm Anna Jenkins. It's an honor to meet you, sir." It's now a struggle to simply keep my words straight. I just shook hands with_ the_ Captain America. Gosh, I'm worse than Coulson.

Natasha steps in before I can do anything stupid, like ask him to sign my face because I don't have my trading cards on me. "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions." Natasha says. This seems like more of an implied order than a request; so I nod my head and take a seat on the couch, as Natasha follows suit.

"I need some personal information first," Natasha explains. "First I need to know where you live and where you go to school."

"I live in Westlake, Los Angeles. 717 South Grand View Street to be exact." I answer. 'No need to lie, at least, not yet.' I think to myself. I continue on, "As for school, I do independent online studies, or in other words, I homeschool."

After I say this, I notice Clint pull out a data pad and start to look up the information The Captain looks a little surprised, who was sitting on the couch just opposite of us next to Clint. I guess it's probably because this was first he heard of online schooling. Back over in the corner, Bruce and Tony were still drilling into the portal data. I really hope they figure it out before I am forced to lie to them.

"Okay then, you also mention that you work for your uncle." Natasha questioned, "What's the name of the business, and what do you do there?" She keeps a somewhat friendly demeanor about her, probably trying to lull me into a false sense of security so I will say something I don't mean to. Not going to work.

"The name of the company is Kelco Sales." I pause for a second, I wonder if it exists here? I should have researched that. Oh well. "As for what I do there, well, I think it would be best described an assistant... for everyone. I basically do whatever the other guys don't have to. Things such as gathering and assembling parts, typing up reports and labels, as well as answering phones and handling the counter."

"Sounds like fun." Natasha commented, trying to keep my attention away from Clint, who is researching the new information on his datapad.

"Oh yeah," I roll my eyes, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Slaving away through my entire summer at minimum wage, _fun_."

Natasha gives a small, good natured chuckle. I honestly can't tell if it's genuine or not. Then again, this woman makes her living off of disguising her emotions. Of course an untrained teenage girl can't tell.

"Now, we need to know, how did you get here? Did you create the portal? Do you know who did?" While she appears calm, there is an urgent edge to her voice.

"How did I get here?" It's the main question, might as well answer it. "I was walking home from work when I noticed some light coming from an alleyway. I went over to check it out, and saw the portal. I was curious.I wanted to know where it went, so I stepped through, and here I am. So to answer your other two questions, no, I did not, and I don't know who did."

Natasha nods, keeping a blank face. Still, I doubt she actually believes me. Heck, I wouldn't believe me. The Captain and Clint weren't hiding their doubt either. Clint raises his eyebrow as if to say, 'You couldn't have come up with a better story than that?', before return to his datapad, while the Captain simply gives me an incredulous look. I sigh, this isn't going to end well unless Tony and Bruce hurry the heck up.

Natasha breaks the silence, this time with a bit more forceful tone, "If all this is true, then why don't you exist in any database on earth? No birth certificate, no school records and no work permit. Care to explain."

"Its...", I stop, I honestly have no good explanation."It's a long story, and I can't explain it."

"Why not?", Natasha queried not even trying to hide the anger in her voice.

I can feel myself shaking, as I answer with a wavering voice, "I just can't."

Just before it can all go to heck, a single loud clap of thunder reverberates through the building, causing a shiver to go down my spine and several loose glasses over at the bar to fall and shatter as a bright light blinds everyone in the room and is gone as soon as it comes. One thought goes through my mind: 'Thor'.

"JARVIS, what the hell was that?!" Tony all but shouts.

"Language." I reprimand in a small voice. Tony gives me a 'Really?' look. 'Darn it.' I think to myself. Yet another thing that had been hammered into my head since birth, no cussing.

JARVIS breaks the awkward silence, "There seems to be an atmospheric disturbance similar to the one that accompanied Thor on his first visit to earth. Also, Thor has appeared on the roof."

"Great, Pikachu is here, I'll go grab him. Hopefully he knows something about this." Tony says as he heads into the elevator. The doors shut and I am once again with the three people who think I am hiding something. Hold up, I notice Bruce walking over towards the bar, he looks slightly shaken. Oh. He must have been caught off guard by Thor's arrival, good thing he didn't Hulk out.

I decide to break the silence before any further question could be asked that might make me look bad. "Um, Doctor Banner, could I have a glass of water please? I'm a bit parched."

He looks up at me from the bar, a bit surprised, "Sure thing kid." I smile, I guess he and Tony hadn't overheard the little conversation I had with had better have some information about where I'm from, otherwise my heroes might end up becoming my enemies. 'Maybe turning myself in wasn't my greatest idea. Maybe I should have gone to Spider-Man or the Fantastic Four...'

My thoughts are cut off by Bruce handing me my glass of water. "Thank you." I give him a smile, he returns it. He sits down next to me, opposite Natasha. The Captain spoke up.

"So any progress on the portal readings?"

"No," Bruce sighs. "The reading are different from last time. The portal seems to be ten times more powerful than the last one. We were able to adjust the algorithm we used last time to pinpoint where in the universe the portal goes to. However, the results aren't making any sense. They are saying that the portal doesn't go to anywhere in this universe."

I resist the urge to groan. They are on the right track, but they don't even know it. I really hope Thor has some information. However, I probably shouldn't hold my breath. Quite frankly, when it comes to matters of science, Thor isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. The elevator door pings. Well, I'm going to find out real soon. Here we go.

* * *

**_Whitelion69: Thank you!_**

**_HKTM: I am and I will. Thank you!_**

**_PrincessAnime8: I glad to know you enjoyed it. Anna is fourteen, nearly fifteen._**

**_ResourcefulDreamer: I am happy to know I'm not a among the plethora of Mary-Sues and plotless drabbles. Thank you!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone, here is the new chapter. Another shout to Rey, my editor/collaborator, I could not have doen this without you, so thank you! Please review, I love reviews. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. As usual, I do not own the Avengers nor anything Marvel. I only own Anna and this plot. So read on my minions! ~IronstarGallifrey**_

* * *

The elevator doors open, and Thor and Tony step through. Thor's booming voice seems like shouting, "Good eve, my friends. I come with word from the All-Father pertaining to thine troubles."

"Wait, so you do know something about the portal and the girl?", Tony asks.

"Indeed, Heimdal and the All-Father witnessed the gateway open. The tesseract released enough power to transport a being from another realm." Thor explains.

"Wait, you're saying that she is from another reality?" Asks Bruce, shaking his head, probably not believing what he is hearing.

"Aye, I believe those are the Midgardian words for it." Thor confirms.

"I find it hard to accept that she is from another … wait, that makes sense!" Bruce shouts in realization, springing out of his seat to the workstation in the corner.

"That's why our algorithm kept on saying the portal didn't go to anywhere in our universe,_ because it didn't_."

A moment of understanding crossing Tony's face, joins Bruce at the workstation, "If we recalibrate the algorithm, we can confirm it." They then start working at mach speed.

I am over the freaking moon that they are finally starting to figure it out. Maybe once they figure this out, I can start connecting with them, I can_ really_ be friends with the Avengers. I hope. Then maybe they can find me a way home too! I look over at the rest of the Avengers, where Thor has joined Clint and Steve on the opposite couch.

Steve seems completely neutral to all of this. Why am I not surprised? While there are certain things he will fight for, he is usually the team peacekeeper. Natasha still appears slightly on edge. Can't blame her, my story up to now remains shady at best. Still, it seems like she is open to new ideas. As for Clint, I can tell he is completely unconvinced. If he is anything like the Clint in the comics, I shouldn't be surprised, often impulsive and unwavering when it came to his teammates' protection. If I appear to be a threat, he will take me down at a moments notice. Thor, well, Thor is looking with curiosity at the datapad Clint is holding, trying to figure it out.

At second glance, Clint actually looks angry. Uh, oh. "You guys aren't actually buying this, are you? She's a threat. For all we know, she was sent by Loki!" Clint shouts, pointing at me.

"Thou dares question me, and the All-Father!?" Thor yells indignantly as he stands up.

"Maybe I do!" Clint yells back, standing up and getting in Thor's face.

At this point, Steve and Natasha intervene, getting up and pulling the two apart. Natasha grabs Clint, and Steve gets Thor. "Both of you, calm down." Steve commands firmly.

Clint and Thor are both still seething, but desist and sit down. This time, Clint sitting between Natasha and me, glaring daggers at Thor, then at me. I sigh, of course one of my favorite characters in the Marvel universe thinks I'm there to help the enemy.

'The extremely hot enemy,' my inner fangirl says.

'No, heck no,' my more rational voice replies. 'It's one thing to like a bad boy who's fictional, but here, he is a mass murderer. If you meet him, he is not to be trusted.' I sigh again, I really hate myself sometimes.

"You guys have that algorithm figured out yet?" Natasha calls over to Tony and Bruce.

"Yeah, we've traced the portal back to a point outside our own universe, but we can't recreate the conditions to specify which other universe." Tony explains, sounding slightly frustrated.

Thor casts Clint a look, somewhat akin to a kindergartner's 'I told you so' face. Meanwhile, Clint looks about ready to blow a gasket. Steve looks slightly confused, I guess he didn't know about the possibility of other universes. Natasha looks almost unaffected, as if she had anticipated this.

"So, does that mean you guys can't get me home?" I ask, worry washing over my body like a bucket of cold water.

All of the Avengers stare at me, as if the thought hadn't occurred to them. It probably hadn't; they were all too worried if I was a threat or not. Part of me is angry at that, that my heroes hadn't taken my feelings into account. Part of me understands, they had a possible threat on their hands, and they had to make sure that everything was okay. I was lucky that they hadn't just locked me up.

Thor speaks up, "Perchance I know of one who can lend aid. He doth know the tesseract well."

Oh gosh, please tell me he isn't talking about who I think he is talking about. Apparently, I'm not the only one who gets who he is hinting towards. "No, absolutely not. That brainwashing lunatic you call a brother is never coming back to earth." Tony says, his voice dangerously calm.

Bruce catches on as well, "Hey, like I said before, his mind is bag of cats. To bring him back to earth is asking for trouble."

Clint jumps at the chance to argue with the god, "He _brainwashed_ me last time he was here. What makes you think that if you bring him back, I won't put an arrow between his eyes?"

Thor growls and moves to stand, however, Steve's hand holds him back. "What Clint means is that if you bring him back here, there would be a lot of people looking for revenge, which would cause Loki to attack again and kill even more people."

Natasha adds her two cents, "What makes you think SHEILD would authorize his presence on earth?"

I'm torn, if he comes back... well, Bruce, Clint, Steve and Natasha have point. There is no way he can come here without something bad happening. On the other hand, I want to see my parents again, to spend more time with them, get to know them better. Oh, I cannot believe I am doing this.

I pull my legs to my chest, rest my chin on my knees and start rocking back and forth slightly. With a pleading look and a choked voice I beg them, "Please, I just want to see my mom and dad again." Cue single tear trailing down my cheek, and bam, the most pathetic look in the world.

The Avengers exchanged looks, mostly ones of sympathy. Yep, I had them, hook, line and sinker. "Fine, but he'll only be allowed to come on our terms." Steve concedes.

"He won't be allowed to use magic." Tony starts.

"He'll need to be guarded at all times by an Avenger." Clint adds, still looking less than thrilled.

"And if _anything_ happens, he goes straight back to Asgard." Natasha finishes.

Thor nods, "I shall approach the All-Father with thy terms and plead for Loki's release unto my watch." With that he turns and goes to the elevator. After Thor stares at it for a second,  
Tony walks over to help him out. I barely resist the urge to laugh at the funny scene.

So this is it. Thor will come back with Loki, Loki will figure out a way home for me, and in the meanwhile, I get to hang out with my heroes! I am simply beaming. However, as I look around the the room, it is clear the Avengers are not. Can't blame them, their first enemy is coming back, one that murdered hundreds, if not thousands of people without a second thought by releasing the Chitauri.

Surprisingly, it's Clint who breaks the silence. "So, if we're talking an alternate reality, like the ones in the movies, then do we exist there?", he asks me.

"Well, kinda. I mean, it depends on your definition of 'exist'." I reply uncertainly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clint shoots back.

Ugh, you know what, screw it. They will either believe me or they won't, no point in trying to skirt around it. "What I mean by that is: you guys are all fictional characters."

For a second, everyone simply stares at me in disbelief. Bruce is the first to accept the fact, "So are we talking like, a book or a movie or...?"

"Um, yeah actually. Multiple books, movies, TV shows, and cartoons," I explain." However, you all started as comic books. Each of you currently belonging to comic book company called Marvel, which is now owned by Disney. Captain America's comic started out earlier than any of yours in 1941. The rest of you guys started out between 1962 and 1965. The original team starting out in 1963, consisted of a quite few of the same members but not this exact collection of heroes. This team wasn't assembled until 2012, following the success of Iron Man in 2008. Preceding the Avengers movie, you each got an individual movie, excluding Black Widow and Hawkeye. Iron Man got a second movie in 2010, which Black Widow has a part in,Hulk got a movie back in 2008, Captain America got a movie in 2011 and so did Thor, in which Hawkeye had a cameo."

Yet again, shocked silence. This is quickly becoming a bit of a trend. This time, Tony's cocky voice interrupts the silence, "So in other words, even in another dimension, I am still famous."

At that there is a series of groans and facepalms. Steve, to my surprise, seems to be getting up to speed and accepting what's happening, I guess you get plenty of practice at that when you're thrown from the 40's to the 21st century. "So are we anything like the characters in the films?" he asks.

"Actually, yeah. You guys, and girl, are exactly like you are in the movies."I answer." I was a bit worried when I first got here that you guys might be a completely different version of the Avengers. That's why I went down to the library, to make sure that you guys were you and check where I am in the chain of events as well."

"Wait so, does this mean you know our futures? Does this mean you could create a paradox?" Natasha asks. I didn't know paradox awareness is part of SHIELD training. Then again, with the amount of time she has spent with SHIELD, she was bound to pick up a thing or two.

"No, I don't know your futures." I reply. "I happened to be dropped off right where the movies were in the timeline. As for the paradox, in my version of the movies, Tony didn't keep his arc reactor in his chest and in the trailers for the movies, there was no mention of me. That in itself proves that there are several different versions of the universe, along with comics, cartoons, et cetera, et cetera. So while I have several ideas of what your future might be, I cannot be certain. Therefore, a paradox is not possible."

As I finish, I notice the elevator ding. Thor can't be back yet, so who is it? I turn around as the doors open. It is none other than Pepper Potts. She looks shocked to see us, so I assume Tony hadn't warned her we were here.

"Tony." She started

Tony holds up his hands in defense, "I can explain."

'Have fun with that.' I think to myself, this is going to be an interesting conversation.

* * *

**_guest: I am glad you do, and here is your update, I'll be back on Friday. Thanks!_**

**_SmileandMoveOn: I am happy you like Anna and the story. As for the whole romance thing, I don't plan on there being any. Just Loki messing with Anna's emotions as a mean to his own ends. Thanks!_**

**_Whitelion69: I do write whenever me and my editor can get online, and I am happy you like my work. Thanks!_**

**_I'mSufferingOfCerealBoredom: Your review means a lot to me as having a relatable character and a realistic plot was is the whole point of the story. I hope I keep up with your expectations! Thanks!_**

**_ResourcefulDreamer: I think I might add a Hulk incident later on int he story, so stay tuned. Thanks!_**


End file.
